Remembering the quests
by Kat610le
Summary: Percy jackson and friends are sent to olympus to read the books with the gods by chiron. But first is the rival of Athena and poseidon still going on or is there something that will change their lives forever?
1. Suprise

Throne room

On Olympus, the big three brothers were bickering about who powers were best and who mother liked more and etc.

"Mother likes me best because I was the only child who hasn't been eaten by _Kronus_!" yelled Zeus

"Hey at least you weren't rotting in the underworld for thousands of years with a wife who collects garden statues for no reason!" yelled Hades

"Whatever you were meant to be in there anyways!" shouted Poseidon

The brothers kept yelling as the other gods put on earphones (thanks to Apollo) and doing their own things at their throne.

Hera is listening to peaceful music to calm her down while her husband bragged about his lightning bolt.

Hestia was bored so she decides to clean the side of her throne with a white rag.

Demeter is growing apple trees around her and blowing leaves off her face.

Hermes is constantly moving to different places on Olympus grabbing food, gold, even Zeus iphone.

Ares is sharpening his favorite sword to where there were no cuts or scrapes on it.

Dionysus is drinking wine and playing with the grape vines until he knocked out and silently snoring.

Hephaestus is making paper airplanes and throwing them to the ceilings.

Aphrodite was painting her nails with _essie "shop til you drop" nail polish._ The nailpolish is a mix of soft coral pink and well pink.

Athena is reading a book about roman agriculture and listening to music as well.

Apollo and Artemis , instead of sitting around on their thrones Artemis had the idea of throwing arrows at Apollo with three apples on his head and everytimne she makes it three more apples goes on his head. For Apollo, he peed his pants four times and threw up two times. (poor Apollo)

All the gods were occupied with their activities until a gold light pops up.

Percy , Annabeth , Thalia, Grover, Nico , Clarisse , Rachel , Chris , and Tyson. The gods looked at them , shocked and surprise.

"Hi dad um did you sent us here?" said Percy

Poseidon standed there paralyzed and said "No I didn't "

A letter popped up on hera lap .

_Dear Gods of Olympus,_

_I have brought the children here so you can read the books of percys adventures. Now they are not from the future or past or anything I sent them from camp today for their punishment for breaking the plunge in the bathrooms. Now make sure they behave bfore coming back and hopefully they have learned their lesson._

_From , Chiron _

Hera looked at the kids and said " Well since you are here it's late so you will be staying in the guest rooms separately"

Hera showed them their rooms as the gods were going to theirs. Except for Athena and Poseidon.


	2. The night

**OLYMPUS COURTYARD**

Athena and Poseidon were talking and talking walking around the flower beds. Then, they stared at the moon leaning on the balcony.

" Athena when our children came to Olympus what was your reaction?" asked Poseidon as he looked at her with a grin.

"Well I was shocked like everyone else why?" said Athena

"Oh nothing" answered Poseidon

They stayed there for another hour looking at the constellations and New York.

**GUEST ROOMS : THALIA **

Thalia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a grey wolf t-shirt and blue pajama pants with a white ribbon. She decided to go out on her balcony looking at the stars while her hair was drying from the wind. As she is looking at the bright sky she heard whispers. Thalia looked down two gods talking to each other near the flowers. She went to get her binoculars out of black, studded backpack and dialed her phone.

"Hello?' answered Grover

"Hey get down here now!" said Thalia

"Why it's twelve o'clock go to sleep" said Grover with his sleepy voice.

" Fine then you wont be able to Poseidon and Athena walking _together"_

" I'm on my way!' shouted Grover.

**THREE MINUTES LATER…**

Grovers hooves were tapping on the cement of the balcony chewing his nails like a girl.

"Stop that!" whispered Thalia as she looked back at her binoculars.

"Sorry but I'm a little anxious that's all" said Grover. He took out a can of corn and started eating nibbling on the metal.

'Really?1 Grover ugh I should've called nico he could do a better job at spying" said Thalia

"Whatever and besides-" said Grover.

Thalia interrupted him by closing his mouth shut with her hand looking very surprised through her binoculars.

"Oh my god' said Thalia.

" What happened?" mumbled Grover.

She gave him the binoculars and as he looked through , Athena and Poseidon were laughing and embracing with their arms together. Grover and Thalia looked at each other and ran straight into the bedroom dancing like maniacs. Grover is doing the moon walk while Thalia jumped on the bed circling her fist in the air.

They turned to each other with their mouths open and eyes wide as they can go.

" OH MY HADES !" They loudly whispered trying not to disturbed others next door.

Both layed on the floor after their little surprise dance party staring into the ceiling.

"Can you believe we actually saw a rivalry that has been going on for at least a long time and **we **just saw them cuddling with each other for the first time in our lives basically" said Grover

Thalia didn't say anything. She climbed in her bed feeling sleepy.

"Well yeah but … lets not tell the others and if we do it might be weird even for the gods ok?"

"Ok well im going back to my room so good night Thalia". Grover was halfway through the door until "Oh and don't forget we're reading the first book in the morning, Night night" and closed the door.

**THALIA HEAD**

Thalia is in a bedroom but it was more hospitality. She heard a voices around her like they were yelling out directions or something then she heard a baby cry.

Thalia sat up from her bed and looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am.

She got up and changed into a black tank top , leather jacket , pants , and combat boots with her shield bracelet. Making her way to the fridge Nico was already up eating froot loops from demeter pantry on the dinning table.

"Hey did you sleep good?" asked Nico

'Um yeah why?" said Thalia as she got a banana and started eating it.

" Well because when I was going over to his room for some cans to eat I saw him walking out of **your** room you want to explain?"

Thalia threw her banana peel away and sat on the table looking right at Nico .

" Look its not what your thinking ok and it's nothing". Thalia made a cold face to him long enough for him to stop eating his cereal.

"Ok ok stop with the staring I believe you " said Nico as he hid behind his chair.

Thalia laughed stealing his bowl and eating it without even saving him any.

Then, Grover cam in yawning.

"Hey guys what up? Said Grover

"'Morning' said Thalia

Nico looked at them suspiciously with a grin.

" So Grover did you sleep good last night?" asked Nico

"Yeah why?'

'Oh nothing its just that I saw you coming from **Thalia **room and since she said it was nothing I want your side of the story" said Nico

Grover chewed on the napkins looking down .

"Dude it's ok you can say it like it doesn't mean that you and Thalia-"

"WE DIDN'T NICO!" yelled Thalia and Grover

After an hour of silence and chewing , a voice came on.

"Everyone please come to the throne room and oh and as you are listening I feel a haiku coming on ' As the morning come throug- OW! ARTEMIS! STOP HITTING ME ON THE HEAD!" yelled Apollo " just come to the throne room now!" then it ended.

The three of them walked to the throne room passing Apollo rubbing his head .

"The good thing that artemis hit him I don't think no one want a dumb haiku in the morning" said Nico.

" I HEARD THAT!" yelled Apollo across the hall.

The three of them ran opening the golden doors.

**Well hope you like this chapter!****J see u later bye**


	3. Morning

**THRONE ROOM **

When everyone is done with breakfast and everything else they do like their make up or shooting their morning arrows they all came down to the throne room. '

I'll read first" said Hera

As they were seated Thalia keeps on looking at Athena and Poseidon.

The gods were just seated quietly looking around.

"Might as well keep my eye on them" she thought.

"**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**" said Hera

Hermes and Apollo snickered until artemis hit the back of their heads.

"**Look I didn't want to be a half blood , if your reading this because you think you might be on my advice is close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. "**

The half bloods agree , some wishing they did had a normal life.

" **Being a half blood is dangerous. Its scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-" **

" You can skip that part Hera" said Percy

Hera looked at him and turned back to the book.

"**My name is Percy Jackson , I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago , I was a boarding student ay Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?"**

'Maybe" said Thalia

" **Yeah . You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan "**

"**Twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus , heading to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient greek and roman stuff . I know it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner , our latin teacher , was leading this this trip, so I had hopes"**

"Not all chirons trips aren't fun" whispered Annabeth as she leaned down to percy ear.

"**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheel chair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher who class that put me to sleep"**

"It sounds like a mortal Chiron" said Nico

The demi gods looked at him.

"What?" said Nico

"**I hoped this trip would be ok . At least, I hoped that I wouldn't get in trouble for once. Boy , was I wrong."**

" You always get in trouble man" said Grover

" Yeah I know" said percy

" **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saragota battlefield I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, we took behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that ….. well you get the idea" **

"Dude no offense or anything but-" said Apollo

He was interrupted by Poseidon who gave him a stern face.

"**This trip , I determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofits, the freckly, red headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend grover in the back of the head with a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich."**

"Ew! That's gross do you know how many calories are in their?" said Aphrodite , she looked liked she was about to barf until her husband calmed her down.

" **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated . he must've been held backs several grades , he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin"**

"That is true" said Thalia

" HEY!" yelled Grover

As the two were arguing Nico kept a close watch on them somehow.

"**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a not excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Ur knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in school suspension if anything bad , embarrassing, or even midily entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her" I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter "**

**He dodged another piece of Nancys lunch.**

"**That's it" I started to get up , but Grovr pulled me back to my seat."**

"So Grover what was it **really** like with peanut butter in your hair?" asked Tyson

"Horrible" said Grover as he rubbed his head.

Everyone laughed.

"**You're already on probation" He reminded me "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofits right then and there. In school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheel chair, guiding us though the big echoey galleries, past the marbel statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand years."**

"Me either" said almost everyone in the room.

**He gathered up around thirteen foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and telling us how it grave marker, a stele for a girl about our age. He told about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and everytime I told them to shut up, the other teacher Mrs. Dodds would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia, who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old.**

**She looked mean though to ride a Harley right into your locker. She came to Yancy halfway through the year when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown**

**From the first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy and figured I was a devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now honey" real sweet, and I knew I was going after school detention for a month. One time, after she made me erase answers out of old work books until midnight. I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked right at me, real serious and said "You' re absolutely right" **

"She wasn't really human at all" said Grover

"Don't ruin it" said Percy

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned aroung and said " Will you **_**shut up?"**_**. It came out louder than I meant to.**

**The while group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

'**Mr. Jackson" he said "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said 'No sir"**

"You look funny when you nervous" said Thalia

The others agreed.

Percy slumped down his seat a little.

"**Perhaps you would like you'll tell us what this picture represents" said Mr. Brunner as he pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**I looked at the carving and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**

"**Yes" Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied."And he did this because…."**

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king gos and-"**

"**God?" asked.**

"**Titan" I corrected myself "And … he didn't trust his kids , who were the gods . So um Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into barfing his brothers and sister-"**

"**Eeew!" one of the girls said behind me.**

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and titans" I continued" and the gods won"**

Athena never thought he was smart until now.

Aphrodite ran out of the room to the bathroom and well throw up.

Poseidon was proud his son actually knew and grinned at Athena .

**Some snicker from the room. **

**Behind me, Nancy bobofits mumbled to a friend "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to be on our job applications "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids"**

"I hate her" said Percy

Grover put his hand on his shppulder and said " Me too"

" Can we skip this chapter please?" Nico begged and begged.

"Well earlier when I was combing my hair I read a few of the chapters in the book and basically the first chapter is about how a teacher who turned out to be a fury attacked him and was saved my Chiron or Mr. Brunner and figured they should take him to camp you happy now?" said Apollo

"Thanks for the summary Apollo" Hera said as she closed the book" And since we now know what happens why don't we all take a hour break shall we?"

Everyone went out the room as usual and went off into pairs.

While the break, Thalia and Grover went off to spy on Athena and Poseidon, bringing all their gear with them.

**Sorry I skipped a few parts im having a really bad headache and some back pain and the storm turned off the lights . So hope you like this chapter and I'll see you soon bye!:)**


	4. The Break

Thalia and Grover followed Poseidon and Athena to the Olympus courtyard.

They hid in the bushes with all of their gear.

Athena and Poseidon walked around looking at the sky and talking.

"Athena do you ever hav that feeling where people are watching you?" asked Poseidon. He gave her a grin and moved his eyes towards the bushes where Thalia and Grover were hiding.

She caught on and said " No why?"

"Oh I don't know because last night I heard a little shouting near one of the balconies" said Poseidon

"Really hm I didn't noticed" Yes she did.

They walked closer to the bush.

"So you haven't noticed?"

"No"

Poseidon walked over to the bush and pulled out the two demi gods.

"Uh hi" said Grover

He set them down and walked toward to Athena.

"Would you like to explain why you were in the bushes?" asked Athena

Grover and Thalia explained the night and how the gods romantically cuddled with each other and the smiles like everything.

"So that's why you were spying on us?"

The demi gods nodded.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other In worry but since they were spied they decided to tell the truth.

**Annabeth pov**

Percy and annabeth were cuddling and kissing while walking in the court yard.

They held hands along the way .

"You know Chiron is'nt as bad as a teacher" said Annabeth

"Yeah I know hopefully he forgive us for ruining the bathrooms" said Percy

They walked some more laughing and cuddling with each other. Until Annabeth stopped.

She pulled Percy into the corner of the building.

"Whats going on?" asked Percy

"shh" said Annabeth as she pointed to Thaila, Grover, Athena, Poseidon.

The four of them were arguing about something.

"What are they saying?" asked Percy

Annabeth made him silent by closing his mouth shut.

"They arguing about something" whispered Annabeth

Then Annabeth sees her mother standing **very** close to Poseidon. She moved her head back to percy and said "Um is it weird when our parents stand very close to each other or is it just me?"

"Uh –" said Percy

"Please come back to throne room in Thirty minutes thank you" announced Artemis

Annabeth looked back at them figuring out what happening.

**Thalia pov**

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Grover

"No but we want to keep it that way" said Poseidon

Thalia kept staring at Athena with a suspicious eye.

Athena kept looking at down and sometimes at Poseidon.

Grover and Poseidon were arguing about etc.

Then the announcements came.

"Please come to the throne room in thirty minutes thank you"

Thalia stopped the arguing and said "Look we'll talk about this later ok lets get back before anyone else think we are missing"

And they did even Annabeth and Percy.


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys! I know some of you have followed this story and im glad you did. But im turning this story into something else. Sorry but its hard for me to write this story while trying to hold a book while doing this so hope you understand and I'll see you soon.**

**Oh this story is still going on except there will be no reading the pages of the book or anything like that. So bye ****!**


End file.
